Candle Magic
by Gay Witch
Summary: A one shot, FLUFFY shounen-ai! Lots of sickly cuteness here, and for those who dont know, shounen-ai means male/male homosexuality! Isaac/Garet! Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!

A/N: I've needed to write this. A fluffy one-shot fic! I'm in the middle of writing Reborn, so to make sure it doesn't turn fluffy, I'm venting all of my fluffiness into this fic. Approach with caution!

This fic is also dedicated to Delusive Longan (check out her stories). She's the reason I became a GS yaoi author on the first place! *Grins* and she will SO kill me for saying that! I promised her a fic on this pairings while back, so now I'm gonna do it! She probably wanted angst, but if she expected that, she doesn't know me that well!

Oh, yeah, this is after The Lost Age, and Vale has been rebuilt.

BEWARE OF THE FLUFF!!!

(And please review!)

-

"Happy Birthday, Isaac!" chorused his friends.

"Now, blow out the candles!" grinned Jenna.

Isaac blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yep!" Isaac grinned.

Felix slapped him on the back. "Can't believe your 18! Now, there's only Jenna to reach that hurdle."

Jenna scowled. Garet turned 18 last month, and now Isaac had.

"Now, its time for prezzies!" clapped Sheba excitedly.

Isaac rolled his eyes, and laughed. "All right, all right!" he said.

-

"WOW!" 

"You like?" asked Sheba, who was cuddling Felix, her boyfriend.

Isaac grinned. "I feel like a little kid again!"

"But we wouldn't have bought a little kid a new broadsword!" laughed Felix.

Garet stepped forwards, and blushed. When he hesitated, Jenna nudged him in the ribs. He handed over a small box to Isaac. 

"This is just a way of showing our time as friends." He blushed. "And as a thank you, for being such a good one!"

Isaac opened the box, and saw a small golden ring.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Jenna grinned. "Look what I brought!" she said, holding up bottles of liqueur. 

"Jenna!"

"Hey, its your birthday! We can break the rules a bit!"

-

Sheba sat next to Isaac, who took a quick swig of his drink. "So, what did you wish for?"

"Not telling you!" grinned Isaac. "Otherwise it won't come true!"

"It's a type of candle magic you know. Like Wicca.

Isaac sweatdropped. "Birthday cakes are witchcraft?"

Sheba laughed. "You COULD say that!"

They watched Piers stumble past, attempting to reach the toilet.

Isaac grinned at the Water Adept. Then he noticed Sheba staring at him.

"NO! SHEBA!" he held his hands in front of him defensively. She laughed. "You can't tell me, but that DOESN'T mean I can't find out!"

She stopped laughing. "Isaac?"

"Please don't say anything?"

"How long have you wanted this?"

"Long time." He muttered, the alcohol making him slur his word slightly.

Sheba smiled at him. "And that was your wish? Well, maybe you'll get it."

Isaac laughed, albeit bitterly. "Yeah, right."

Sheba grinned. "You never know. Guess what, or should I say, I wished for on my 15th birthday!"

"Felix?"

"Yup. Oh, just a sec, I'll be back in a minute. There was something I wanted to ask Mia."

Isaac watched the Jupiter Adept grab the blue haired Imilian by her arm, and they started an intense conversation.

"So, you enjoying yourself?" asked a deep voice.

Isaac turned. "Yeah, Garet. And thanks again for the ring. It means a lot."

Garet waved a hand dismissively. "Hey, what are friend for?" he asked.

"Yeah...friends."

"Hey, look at the girls! I think they're planning something!" grinned Garet.

Jenna approached him with a blindfold. "We're gonna have a bit of fun!" she grinned. "A kissing contest. You get to kiss all of us, and see who is the best kisser! You also have to guess who it is doing the kissing!"

"HEY!" objected Felix.

"Don't worry Felix, your still the only guy for me!" grinned Sheba. "Well, that is if Isaac isn't TOO good a kisser!" she teased.

Felix stood up. "Ok, ok, but I'm NOT gonna watch." he smiled. "Have fun Isaac." He stepped over Ivan's unconscious form. Piers came out of the bathroom, only to run back inside again.

Jenna tied the blindfold on.

Isaac felt REALLY nervous. Kissing girls? And why the hell had Sheba agreed to it? Knowing what she knew.

The first kiss was quite chaste. A polite kiss, that softly touched his lips. It tasted of mint. He knew that was Mia.

"Don't say who, yet!" said Sheba. "Wait until the end!"

Isaac nodded. He was blushing and felt REALLY uncomfortable. The second kiss pressed hard against his lips. It was almost fierce, and left a taste of cinnamon. Jenna, easily. He had kissed her on dares before now.

That left Sheba. He was surprised to feel a hand grab the back of his head, and pull him forwards. This kiss was different. It was passionate, and long. Isaac felt the other persons tongue against his lips. He couldn't help but bring his hand up to the face of the kisser. The kisser had...stubble? And was taller than Isaac.

So, NOT Sheba. Isaac realised he now needed to breath. He pulled away, and ripped off the stupid blindfold.

He saw Garet stood in front of him. "Erm, Happy Birthday?" he said.

Isaac glared at Sheba. "How could you? You set him up for this! Got us all drunk, and set it all up!"

"Isaac, what the hell are you talking about?!?" exclaimed Mia.

Isaac turned and ran out of the room.

-

Isaac woke up, groggily. He held his palm to his forehead, and groaned as last nights events played through his head.

"Finally, you're awake!" Came a cheerful voice.

Isaac sat up.

"Garet? What the hell are you doing here?"

Garet walked in with a tray. "Making breakfast, of course!" he scoffed.

"No, I mean, about last night, I'm so sorry. If I see Sheba, I'm gonna SO-"

"Whoa, there! What has Sheba done?" Garet sat down on the bed next to Isaac. "I'M the one who should be apologising. I had no right to do what I did."

"Huh?"

"I asked the girls to set up the kissing thing, so I could..." Garet looked away. "I know everyone thinks I'm a oaf with no feelings, all brawn and no brain, but..." he turned to Isaac. "I just had to do that. Just once. It wasn't Sheba's fault. I asked her to play along."

Isaac sat there, dumbfounded. "But, we were all drunk..."

Garet shook his head. "Sorry, I was completely sober. The plan was for Jenna to get the lads drunk, so they wouldn't know. Me and the girls were all sober."

Isaac shook his head. "So all of last night was you trying to kiss me?"

"Yeah, that's about it. Selfish huh?"

"No, it wasn't. I guess Sheba was right. There IS magic in birthday candles."

"Huh?" 

"My birthday wish was to be with you."

Isaac held up the ring that Garet had given him. "This meant more to me than you'll ever know."

"So, your not mad?" asked Garet, a goofy smile on his face.

"Not at all! Quite the opposite!" smiled Isaac. He felt really happy. He had gotten the best birthday present of all. He looked at his tray. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Let me do the cooking!"

Garet grinned, cupping Isaac's face with his hands. He leant forwards, and kissed him.

-

A/N: THE FLUFF HAS ARRIVED!!! YAY!!!

(Ahem) Sorry about that! It's sickly sweet, completely unrealistic, and leaves a squishy feeling inside your stomach (although hopefully its not nausea!).

*Sigh* this is one of my fluffiest ever fics, so please don't bother reviewing if you hate fluff! And I hope Delusive Longan isn't TOO upset this isn't angst! Have you READ my current fic? Trust me, there's PLENTY of angst there!

Please give nice reviews!

^_^


End file.
